In industrial machines such as packaging machines and rotary cutters, such synchronization control as causing the operation of a cutting device controlled by driving of a servomotor to follow the operation of a conveyor device controlled by another servomotor has been performed. An example of a control system for carrying out the synchronization control is a synchronization control system constituted by a master station, two slave stations, and a sensor connected via a network enabling transmission/reception of data.
In the synchronization control system, the master station is a control device having a function A that is a function of generating command data and transmitting the command data to the first slave station. The first slave station has a function a1 that is a function of controlling driver including servomotors on the basis of the command data received from the master station. The sensor has a function b that is a function of transmitting feedback data to the master station. The feedback data is data indicating the state of the conveyor device driven by the driver, for example. The master station further has a function B that is a function of generating command data on the basis of the feedback data received from the sensor and transmitting the command data to the second slave station. The second slave station has a function a2 that is a function of controlling driver on the basis of the command data received from the master station.
In the synchronization control system described above, ripple due to an electrical or mechanical factor may be caused in the feedback data transmitted by the sensor to the master station by using the function b. The ripple caused in the feedback data has an adverse effect on the function B of the master station. Thus, the accuracy of the command data transmitted by the function B is degraded.
As a technology for reducing the influence of ripple on a detected machine end position in a control system using a servomotor, Patent Literature 1, for example, teaches a technology using data obtained by combining a high frequency component of a motor end position and a low frequency component of a machine end position as feedback data.